Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki
by Atomic Jello
Summary: Blood and revenge had been the only addictions high school junior Sasuke Uchiha had, but it seemed that the teenage vampire had discovered another even more serious addiction in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. NaruSasu AU Title: Blood, Revenge, and Love
1. Picture Perfect Paradox

Title: Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki (Blood, Revenge, and Love)

Summary: Blood and revenge had been the only addictions high school junior Sasuke Uchiha had, but it seemed that the teenage vampire had discovered another even more serious addiction in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. (Sasunaru) (AU) (Title: Blood, Revenge, and Love)

A/N: Yay for Japanese-English dictionaries, because KFD sounds cooler than BRL. Sap and angst ahead, people. Please be nice, because I'm a newbie author and PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews mean even more to a newbie like me than some author who's used to getting bucket loads of reviews, and I truly, honestly cherish every one. I would print them out and tack them up on my wall, but that would be killing trees. And my wall.

Disclaimer: Do you really think that Masashi Kishimoto would sell Naruto, possibly the most popular anime right now, to an American minor? I don't think so.

Key:

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki

Prologue

Picture Perfect Paradox

* * *

Some people would say that Sasuke Uchiha had it all: the looks, the money, and anything else he might desire. But, that couldn't be farthest from the truth. Sasuke did have the looks, but he spent every second of his life hating himself because, when he looked in the mirror, he saw his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke didn't have the money, not anymore. After the murder of the entire extended Uchiha family sans Sasuke, the Japanese government had cut off the enormous Uchiha treasury from the rest of the world so Itachi, now one of the most wanted men in the world, couldn't get funds. And, Sasuke couldn't get two of the things he most desired: blood and revenge.

"_You will live, otoutou, but not as the Sasuke Uchiha you once knew. You will live as a vampire; a creature of the night. You will taste the life I had to live, and you will hate me for it. Nothing will make your living easier and better, for I'll never let you have anything in this life, Sasuke. Not until you kill me, otoutou, if that is even possible for someone as weak as you."_

Itachi was keeping him from everything, just like he had promised.

Somehow, everything always came back to Itachi.

It had started eight years ago. Sasuke had been in third grade at the time and hadn't had a clue as to what had been going on. It was only until later, when the police had explained it to him, that he realized that Itachi had been involved with a group called Akatsuki, a group much smaller but even worse than the Yakuza(1).

In order to prove his loyalty to Akatsuki, Itachi had murdered his entire family, even his distant relatives residing in the cultural melting pot that was America. He had left Sasuke alive, but not unscathed.

* * *

_Blood._

_Red, crimson red, streaming down like water…_

_Like tears…_

_The rivers in the garden, once so peaceful, ran scarlet, the air filled with screams..._

_Filled with the scent of death…_

_The smell of despair…_

_The cold, biting into me, so ruthless…_

_Yet there was no cold in the Uchiha complex, only the ice within my soul, climbing to my heart, freezing my very being until I could no longer breathe…_

_Fear, icy yet burning, constricting around my heart, squeezing out my hope…_

_The horrible screech of metal on metal…_

_The sobs, mourning those lost…_

_Gunshots, signaling more sacrifice…_

_The sickening sound of teeth tearing through flesh…_

_The gurgle of a man's lifeblood being sucked from him…_

_The snow as it fell, virgin white, too pure for such a horrible day…_

_But, in my eyes, it fell in cascades of red…_

_The same shade of his crazed eyes._

_Death, everywhere…_

_Fighting, so useless…_

_Escape, impossible…_

_Survival, unfathomable._

_No one was spared._

_No one but me._

* * *

_I ran._

_I bolted._

_I didn't know where I found the strength, but I did, somewhere._

_Even though I could here nothing but the pounding of my heart pumping in time with the slap of my bare feet, I knew he was following me._

_Death on silent feet._

_Itachi caught up to me like I knew he would._

_His hands, so pale they were whiter than the snow that rested on my lashes, heavy and cold, gripped my shoulders, and I felt the warmth leach out of me along with my blood as his mouth descended upon my throat._

_Death did not come._

_He pulled back._

_He wanted to play with me._

"_You can try to use your powers to help others, otoutou, but it'll do you no good. When Kakashi finds you, yet another victim, he will take you in. You will live off of blood pills, but you're an Uchiha, and Uchihas settle only for the best. Soon you'll succumb, and you'll become just like me."_

_It was then that I promised myself and went against my boyhood dreams:_

_I would never become Itachi._

_The first few years were hard, oh so hard._

_I still can't believe I survived them._

* * *

_As an eight-year-old, my grasp of life wasn't the best. My world consisted of my family, people outside of my family; the good guys and the bad guys; white and black. In the years between the time I learned to curb my desire for blood and when I first became a vampire, my concept of the world was stretched to the limits of comprehension._

_I was forced to acknowledge grey, first in the form of Kakashi Hatake._

_He protected humans by either killing vampires or saving whatever vampires he could from sinking into total loss of self. He, himself, was a vampire who had found the light on his own. How he managed it, I shall never know. Kakashi's past was every bit as painful as mine; he had been turned by his own father and had been forced to kill Sakumo Hatake to keep him from hurting others._

_Kakashi had been alive for nearly four hundred years. He had been turned at seven and had only aged twenty years in the span of four centuries: a year for every twenty. It's been one hundred and sixty four years since my turning; one hundred and sixty five years of moving from place to place, country to country._

_I know what your thinking: If vampires age, than doesn't that mean that they die from old age? Only the type of vampire me, Kakashi, and the others are die from old age. Blood is what keeps a vampire from aging. Blood pills curb the desire for blood, but they don't keep us alive like blood does. So, I guess, in a way, we're wasting away._

_I had been one of the few lucky enough to be saved. To insure that I did not lose my memories and my desire to avenge my family, Itachi left me on Kakashi's doorstep._

_After that, I don't remember much; just an insatiable hunger and constant pain and darkness. Slowly, I learned how to resist the hunger for human blood as Kakashi took me out for strolls through town. Sometimes, the other vampires, all much older than I, would take me out._

_Genma Shiranui, our resident pervert, a few physical years older than Kakashi. Raidou Namiashi, Genma's 'babysitter' and the person who keeps Mr. Octopus Hands in line. Asuma Sarutobi, an easy-going chain smoker and everyone's confidant. And last and most definitely least, Gai Maito, a green-spandex-wearing, youth-spouting lunatic._

_Oddly enough, we were an all-male group of vampires. It isn't that there aren't female vampires, because, contrary to popular belief, most vampires are of the female persuasion. Females are popular victims among male vampire, and they are left alive more often than not, so it's only natural that the population of female vampires has exceeded that of the males._

_My upbringing was not conventional in the least. I was brought up by a bunch of mismatched male vampires with conflicting personalities. The environment in which I grew up was not at all nurturing: Kakashi's porn, Genma's perverted tendencies, Asuma's unhealthy chain smoking, Gai's 'Youth' spews (pretty rich coming from a guy about to celebrate his two hundredth birthday)… I mean, I didn't exactly have the ideal childhood. The only person who wasn't a bad influence in some way or another was Raidou, who's probably the only normal one of the lot._

_Thankfully, my Uchiha integrity kept out the bad influences._

_Vampire hunting is one of the hardest parts. It's virtually impossible to predict what a vampire is thinking and what it's going to do. But, I guess me and Kakashi have it easy with the sharingan and all. The sharingan enables us to predict, copy, and manipulate the movements of our enemies. It's a delicate, difficult art, and Kakashi's got it down squat, but I still have a lot to learn. We always hunt at night, using a patrol system. Whenever we move to a new town, I cover one sector, Kakashi covers another, so on and so forth. Sometimes, we work in pairs, but only when the town's small enough or of one of us is hurt and needs someone watching their back. Usually, since there's five of us, Kakashi works alone. He's the best at it out of us, but we all have different skills._

_Kakashi and I are all-rounders and the jutsu specialists. We can do everything, from jutsus to hand-to-hand to using guns and silver knives and so on. We also have the sharingan, which takes all the guess work out of it. We're probably the most adept hunters._

_Gai and Asuma specialize in using simple weapons and hand-to-hand. Gai is incapable of using jutsu, but Asuma can and just choses not to. He says it's too much trouble and it take too much trouble. Better to just punch the vampire out._

_Genma and Raidou are weapon and technology specialists. They make all our weapons and design new ones as well as handling all the techy stuff. They're also most adept at using the more complicated weapons._

_I guess we have a pretty well-rounded team. Kakashi and I are good strategists, but I guess we could use someone who specializes in that. Special techniques or bloodlines to help us detect vampires would help as well, but we're well off the way we are._

_Another particularly hard part of being a vampire is trying to fit in. Vampires are, of course, naturally pale, but that's not the worst of it. Our eyes turn red when around humans with particularly savory blood, so tinted contacts or enormous self-restraint is required. We also age incredibly slowly, so we have to move around a lot so no one suspects that we don't age at all. And, vampires are also unnaturally beautiful. Like fallen angels, some might say._

_We're probably the farthest thing from that, though._

_Contrary to popular belief, we don't fear the light, but we don't particularly like it either. Garlic doesn't affect us, and only crosses wielded by someone with strong beliefs can repel us, but it only makes us think twice about attacking the individual wielding the cross. If a vampire is hungry enough, it will do nothing against them. We can't stand being in holy places, but it only causes discomfort. Silver does hurt us, but only in it's pure, untainted form. We don't sleep in coffins or hold a certain degree of affection for bats. I actually hate those things. They're just rats with wings._

_Starting a new school every time we move isn't all that hard. It's actually kind of fun recreating myself at every school, and no matter how much of a total bastard I made myself out to be, I'm still popular for my looks._

_It always amazes me how superficial people are capable of being._

_It's time to move again, this time to somewhere called Konoha._

_I wonder who I'll be this time._

* * *

By the Sasuke walked through the doors of Konoha High, he would be yet another version of Sasuke Uchiha. This time, he was dressed in dark wash drainpipe jeans, a black leather studded belt wrapped around his narrow hips, more for decoration than for actually holding up his skin-tight jeans. He wore a tight black t-shirt under a grey Skeleton Crew hoodie. And, oddly enough, his sleek black and white Converses weren't out of place, and his leather messenger bag fit right in. His hair was gelled into its usual style and his piercing black eyes were rimmed with kohl.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't care that Konoha High had a uniform.

When Kakashi saw what his half-brother was wearing, he raised an eyebrow. "Do me a favor, Sasuke, and never wear pants that tight when Genma's around. You should be glad I managed to get a separate apartment for just the two of us."

Sasuke stared coolly back, unaffected. "Hn."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his morning coffee, returning to his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke grabbed some onigiri, wrapped it in a napkin, and headed out the door. He got into his sleek silver Nissan and drove to school, recklessly breaking every law of the road out there.

Then, with a smirk, Sasuke got out and strode through the doors of Konoha High.

On the outside, Sasuke looked like he knew exactly who he was and who he wanted to be: an emo with gay undertones who didn't give a damn.

On the inside, he didn't even know who Sasuke Uchiha really was.

He was, after all, a picture perfect paradox.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki bounded through the door of his and Iruka's new condo. He took in the plush white carpet, the harshly modern glass-and-metal tables, the stark white furniture, the blindingly asylum-white kitchen, and the cold white walls. Everything was white.

Naruto turned to Iruka and raised an eyebrow. Iruka smiled. "Decorate however you like, Naruto, but we have a budget. I think we might be staying here for a while."

Naruto beamed. "Good." He said, brandishing a brush and a bucket of sky blue paint. "I'm tired of moving anyways."

* * *

_I've always hated moving, but this time, it's different. I mean, it's not that Gaara and Temari and Kankuro weren't cool and all, but I was tired of being the virtually friendless druggie who's never gotten high once. But this time, I'm going to show everyone who Naruto Uzumaki really is!_

_Me and my guardian, Iruka, are moving for a pretty cracked up reason: Iruka's cyber boyfriend, Kakashi or something, got a teaching job at Konoha High School, so Iruka automatically applied for a job at Konoha Elementary School, because if there's one thing good old Iruka can't stand, it's a bunch of high school kids squashed into one room together._

_Iruka said that once we get settled, he's finally going to meet that Kakashi guy. He seems a little shady to me, but, well, as long as Iruka's happy. For all I know, he might be a serial killer or a psychopath or certifiably insane or… ugly! But, Iruka will love him all the same, so Kakashi's one lucky guy._

_And, get this: he had a half brother my age. Iruka practically had kittens when he heard this. "Oh, Naruto, this is going to be so great. I know you and Kakashi's brother are going to be great friends. How great is that?" Iruka said 'great' so many times, I promise myself never to use that word ever again. _

_But, even if Iruka does get kind of corny sometimes with his word choice and is over-protective as hell, I'm still lucky to have him. I lose my parents when I was too young to remember how. No one knows, actually. But, somehow, I ended up with Iruka. It was in my father's will, I guess. That I go to Iruka if something should happen to him and mom, that is._

_But, that's all ancient history now._

_I've moved so many times, I kind of forget what the town I was born in looked like. I forget what it was called too. Iruka never keeps a steady job. He says that moving around is good for us._

_Sometimes, it's almost as if we're running away._

_And, sometimes, I wonder what from._

_When I tell Iruka this, he just laughs it off, but there's always something off about his laugh. It's the kind of laugh and shrug you give someone who's gotten too close to the truth; the kind of smile that throws people of the scent._

_And it only makes me wonder more._

_But, I'm ready to put reasons behind me. I'm ready to get rid of the old Naruto Uzumaki and create a new one because, this time around, I'm ready to show the world who I really am._

_No more being someone I'm not._

_Get ready, world, because Naruto Uzumaki is coming your way!_

* * *

Naruto pulled on the uniform Iruka had brought back for him: navy slacks, an un-tucked white dress shirt, and a navy blazer with the school's emblem on the right breast pocket. He slipped loafers onto his feet and straightened his sleek white tie. Naruto grinned at his reflection.

"Looking good, Uzumaki."

Naruto headed down the stairs. Iruka smiled when he saw Naruto. "It's good to see you being you." Naruto grinned right back.

"See ya, Iruka." He called, swiping Iruka's half-eaten doughnut and heading out the door. He hopped into a beaten up Toyota and drove like a madman, but somehow managed to avoid breaking any laws. Iruka would lecture his ears off if he got a ticket on his first driving day in a new town.

When Naruto got out of his car and made his way through Konoha High's imposing front doors, he was exactly who he was on the outside as he was on the inside. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was proud of it.

He was completely transparent.

Naruto Uzumaki was the farthest thing from a picture perfect paradox.

* * *

(1) Japanese equivalent of the Mafia.

* * *

A/N: A boring but completely necessary prologue. This insecure newbie author needs to know: is this worth continuing?

PLEASE REVIEW!! –puppy dog eyes-

For the sake of possible sasunaru to come?

For a… cookie?

-begs and grovels-

Thanks for reading.


	2. Opposites Attract

Title: Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki (Blood, Revenge, and Love)

Summary: Blood and revenge had been the only addictions high school junior Sasuke Uchiha had, but it seemed that the teenage vampire had discovered another even more serious addiction in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. (Sasunaru) (AU) (Title: Blood, Revenge, and Love)

A/N: I'm so happy right now that people are starting to look at me weirdly. I'm sitting in the library, typing away with a flash drive in hand because my computer died on Wednesday and I lost everything I had before. I think I'm scaring the little kiddies away with my ecstatic-bordering-on-psychotic smiling. Heh.

Anyways, the reason for my happiness is that I achieved my not-so-glamorous goal of five reviews!! Those of you with experience in the world of fanfiction probably think I'm an idiot who thinks five reviews is something amazing, but think about it: newbie author plus a fandom as big a Naruto plus a pairing as popular as sasunaru plus a storyline as common as a vampfic plus a story still in its infancy equals a story no one really cares about. But, it seems you guys really are nice to a newbie like me!

Well, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers all of whom I'd glomp if it weren't for the fact that they scream and run. I mean, it isn't every day a short, nearly blind Asian girl whom you do not know tackles you out of no where. And, if that is normal for you, I suggest you get a restraining order filed.

Thus ends my long, pointless, pompous authoress note. XD

Well, now we have the mildly important part: I said that there were five of them last time and wasn't clear: usually, one of them stays behind as a relief hunter, so if one of them gets hurt, the relief can move out.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! My wallet's anorexic enough as it is! –runs from rabid lawyers-

Warnings: Well, I guess this should've been put in the prologue, but, well, better late than never. We have shonen-ai/BL, possible yaoi, violence (nothing gory), language, Genma… All that good stuff. XD Also, my horrible spelling and typos. Sorry.

Key:

_Thoughts/Flashbacks (not in First POV)_

Thoughts within flashbacks

* * *

Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki

Chapter One

Opposites Attract

* * *

Sasuke heaved an annoyed sigh. On either side of him sat the denizens from hell; the only two girls who hadn't backed down the second Sasuke's infamous Uchiha Death Glare had kicked in. They were rivals, or something else equally stupid. He had a girl on each arm, cooing at him and screaming at each other. If Sasuke had had the freedom of his one of his arms, he would've massaged his temples in the hopes of warding off the approaching headache.

If the fact that last night's hunt had been rough wasn't enough, he now had to face one of his worst nightmares: fangirls.

The second Sasuke walked through those doors he'd been ambushed by a horde of girls waiting to see if the new guy really was as hot as everyone said. They didn't care which new guy it was, as long as he was a good old hunk of eye candy. After nearly two centuries of practice, Sasuke had the art of fangirl warding down squat. Or, at least he had thought. Two of the girls had seemed relatively immune to his Uchiha Death Glare: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke gnashed his teeth as he attempted to wait patiently for Kakashi, that ass, to show up on time. Sasuke had silently offered him a ride but Kakashi had just laughed and shrugged it off. "I don't feel like dying today, thanks." He had seen Sasuke driving as Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha (it made him sound like a knight, not some 'I don't give a damn' emo) and had decided to walk. But, of course, Kakashi hadn't waited for the last minute to leave. The last minute came and went, and Sasuke was fairly certain Kakashi had waited twenty minutes after the last minute to go and get to Konoha High on time.

And, even worse, Kakashi had spazzed the day before when he had taken Iruka out for lunch.

* * *

"_SASUKE!" Kakashi hollered up the stairs, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get up to Sasuke's room. He pounded a fist against the door. "Open up! I need wardrobe help."_

_Sasuke, severe bed head and all, opened the door, managing to make hideously neon green pajamas look good (why was he wearing those again?). "Why the hell should I care what you wear to your date with lover boy?" He growled. Sasuke Uchiha was not a morning person. Actually, no Uchiha was. Especially when he had spent last night hunting until dawn only to be woken up after fifteen minutes of blessed sleep. "It's fucking seven in the fucking morning you _bastard. _Get the hell out of my sight if you don't want to be castrated."_

_Kakashi winced a little, knowing that Little Kashi-chan's friends were in serious danger. But, there was a major issue at hand. "You're the only one with an ounce of fashion sense, even if you are still wearing those pajamas Gai gave you for Christmas. Similarly, if I let Gai dress me, I'm going to show up in green spandex (shiver) and if I let Asuma dress me, he'll just pick up the first three things he sees, shove them at me, and leave. If I let Raidou dress me, I'll be in a marshmallow jacket with every inch of exposed skin covered. Sure, it's nice that he hasn't become Genma, but he's obsessed with staying covered up. And, if I let Genma pick out clothes for me, I'll be wearing mesh, spandex, and leather underwear and collars and nothing else." Kakashi looked to Sasuke imploringly, exercising his famous puppy eyes with a side dish of pathetic hopelessness._

…_was that sympathy Kakashi saw in Sasuke's icy black eyes?_

"_C'mere, you good for nothing idiot; we're around the same size." Sasuke grunted, shuffling back into his room like a sour old man. He grabbed a pair of light wash jeans and his precious black and white Converses along with a black wife beater. On Sasuke, the jeans would be short, but they would fit the shorter Kakashi perfectly. Sasuke shoved them at said grey-haired mentor. "Wear these with your white turtle neck." He muttered shortly before flopping into bed once more._

"_Thanks." Kakashi said with a relieved smile. "Oh, and one more thing: what should I say to Iruka?"_

_Suddenly, Sasuke was sitting up and gaping at Kakashi. His open-mouthed stare twisted into an amused smirk, the closest thing Sasuke got to a smile lately. "You're kidding, right? Or are you just that stupid? I'm probably the worst person to ask for dating advice. All I've ever had are pointless one-night stands or relationships that were purely for the sex. Ask Raidou. He's managed to keep Genma tied down for a century. _That's _an accomplishment."_

…_had Sasuke just made a joke?_

_Kakashi was beginning to fear that the Konoha air was poisoning Sasuke._

_Little did he know that it was really the scent of one Naruto Uzumaki's blood._

* * *

_It was nightfall, and Sasuke was running at top speed for the Hyuga residence. One of their many spies had found a household in which there had been a vampire attack. Not a normal one where the victim was drained dry. This one hadn't gone so cleanly. Gai and Asuma had stumbled upon the vampires mid-attack. They'd managed to take care of one of the vampires that had been mindless and therefore stupid with bloodlust. But, the other had been older and smarter._

_From their report, Asuma had explained that they were both female, but it was an aged, powerful female with a hungry, foolish fledgling. Gai had been severely injured and, as protocol demanded, Asuma was taking him back to base to be cared for by a medic stationed in Konoha: Tsunade Sannin._

_Konoha was a medium-sized town, so they'd only needed four groups: Asuma and Gai, Genma and Raidou, and Kakashi; Sasuke had acted as relief. Even though Konoha was one of the most dangerous towns they had encountered, they still had Kakashi go out, and it was a good thing too, or else no one would be covering Sector Two._

_Sector One had been oddly quiet, but Sector Two was swarming. So, they reshuffled: Gai was sent back to HQ, Asuma took care of Kakashi's sector, Genma and Raidou stayed put, and Kakashi and Sasuke both headed for Sector Two. _

_Sasuke was pretty pissed because a) he had been on relief that night because they'didn't want him to get stressed before his first day at school' and because Genma hadn't wanted him to 'get a bruise and have it mistaken for a hickey', b) Gai had gotten hurt and wouldn't be able to get back on circuit for at least a month if the medic in Konoha was as crappy as the one in the last town had been and that was very risky in a town like Konoha and, c) a high-level vampire was on the loose and chances were he would be the one sent out to incapacitate or kill it and female vampires were _HORNY _as hell. _Especially_ in the presence of someone who looked like Sasuke._

_There was one thing Sasuke knew about himself: he was asexual, and when he did chose to relieve some pressure, it was almost always with another guy. He found girls stupid and clingy and too easy to tears when he dumped them after he got bored of them. Most guys didn't care if it was just for the sex: sometimes, that was all they were in for, too. Sasuke had never had a problem getting a lover, but sometimes, there were far too many hopefuls when he wasn't in the mood._

_Jumping from rooftop to rooftop in true vampire/ninja fashion, Sasuke loaded an exploding round his dual CX 370s _(1) _as he jumped. Sasuke shoved the gun into it's holster as he feet hit concrete before running a few steps and taking off once more, simultaneously loading a VX 240 _(2)_ and checking over the rest of his equipment: exploding tags, pure silver kunai and shuriken (boy, I feel like a ninja now!), a summoning scroll, invisible wire, and a load of other crap Sasuke didn't know how or want to use._

_Loaded down with twenty pound's worth of weapons, Sasuke disappeared into the night._

_Sasuke skidded to an abrupt halt in front of the Hyuga resident. Is was an enormous, sprawling mansion with an imposing wrought iron gate decorated with an equally intimidating H in gothic lettering. It was raining, but the soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the ground was not soothing in the least. Instead, it was chilling; the kind of ominous rainfall that commonly makes an appearance in horror movies._

_Sasuke let himself in to find an old butler with an impeccable British accent waiting for him. The butler, Jonathon, led the raven to a wide, spacious room near the back of the mansion. In the plush violet bed lay a slender dark-haired girl who's pearl-colored eyes were rapidly being consumed by the blood red that was bleeding from the edges of her iris and advancing toward her now-slitted pupil. She thrashed against the silver-reinforced ropes that held her down, her elongated canines bared as she blindly snapped at the air._

_In another makeshift mattress beside her was a boy a year or so older than her with long black hair that rivaled Sasuke's in softness. His state was better than the other girl. His eyes were only beginning to turn red at the edges. The teen was also tied down but wasn't as blindly thirsty for blood as his cousin._

_Both victims had pure silver bracelets and shackles on their arms and legs along with a collar of the same metal. Judging from the report, they had been in this condition for nearly an hour. The silver was the only thing slowing the process._

"_Good work so far, Ryuzaki." Kakashi said with a nod, dismissing the aid who had taken care of the two teenagers while Asuma and Gai chased the vampires. "We'll take over here." Ryuzaki bowed and slipped silently out the door leaving Sasuke and Kakashi with a stern-looking man, the head of the Hyuga clan._

_Kakashi approached the Hyuga girl who needed immediate attention. He felt a hand lash out to stop him. "Not her first. Not Hinata." Hiashi Hyuga said harshly. He jerked his chin at the pale boy lying beside her. "She's worthless, but I can actually make something of him. Save Neji first."_

_Kakashi gave Sasuke a 'explain to him' look and jerked his arm out of Hiashi's grip. "Hyuga-sama," Sasuke began, gritting his teeth over the politeness of it all. "It's too late for the both of them. They've been kept from becoming mindless and moral less vampires. The most we can do as of now is drive out the negative spirits within them and raise them to become vampires like Kakashi and I. Ryuzaki explained what we are to you, right?"_

"_I will not allow the future of the Hyuga clan to become a nocturnal beast." Hiashi hissed, his pale grey eyes feral._

"_Don't worry, Hyuga-sama. They will be able to carry out relatively normal lives. It'll be difficult, but they'll be fine." Sasuke attempted to be reassuring, but his cold, flat voice was the farthest thing from it. Sasuke hated talking more than necessary, but he had a feeling that the slightly hysteric Hyuga wouldn't be able to understand Sasuke-nese in the state he was in._

_Hiashi gritted his teeth and whipped around, stalking out of the room. "Do what you want." He hissed, slamming the heavy oaken door behind him._

"_Ah, he's grown do temperamental." Kakashi clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I used to teach him, you know. He used to be a very nice boy. I guess the stress has gotten to him."_

_Sasuke, ignoring Kakashi's fond reminiscing, turned to the teenage girl who was thrashing even harder. "Hurry up and get focused." Sasuke growled, all business._

"_Hai, hai." Kakashi waved a hand distractedly at Sasuke before unpacking an enormous old-lady-ish tote filled with strange looking vials and carvings and whatnot. _

Heh. Looks like someone robbed the mad scientist down the street. _Sasuke thought sarcastically before picking up a vial of liquid silver _(A/N: Is there such a thing?) _and pouring it into a mold of a strange looking rune. Sasuke bit his thumb and copied down the rune onto teenage boy's chest, Kakashi doing the same to the girl, Hinata, but on the stomach._

_Sasuke stood back, taking the silver brand and pressing it into Neji's flesh over the rune. The silver, the unheated, burned straight through. Sasuke barely suppressed a wince. He remembered his own branding and the black, tattoo-like mark it had left on his chest. It had hurt like a bitch._

_He handed the brand to Kakashi, looking coldly down upon the thrashing teenager who let out a silent scream of pain as the touch of silver continued to sear his skin. The second Kakashi was done, they both began the complicated series of hand signs._

_It took three hours to bind down the spirits in the two teenagers. Sasuke's patient had it easier; he had a stronger will to live. It seemed that his female counterpart had been through hard times and had even considered suicide now and then, though not seriously. It was a struggle for the thin girl, but she pulled through._

_Sasuke pulled back and sighed. "Do we mark them as our own now, or later?" He asked, gesturing to the leaf-like swirl on both his biceps _(3)_. The point of marking salvaged vampires was to keep them with their teams and to keep other teams from murdering vampires that had been sealed._

_The process of sealing had to do with sealing away the bad influences of the vampire and making sure the darkness within was locked away and unable to eat the bearer's soul. It was guaranteed to work, but it was the victims best chance of survival._

"_Better to get it done now. We don't want them to be picked up by some other team." Kakashi pulled out another mold and transferred the liquid silver. "I'll handle this. You go calm down Hiashi and explain the whole 'we're taking custody of your children or whoever they are because you are unable to care properly for two fledgling vampires who'll probably attack you the second the come to' thing, okay?"_

"_Hn." Sasuke turned and stalked off. He hated his job._

* * *

_Thirty long minutes and a painful explanation later, Sasuke was once more on the move. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop beside Kakashi. Sasuke hated opening conversations, but it was necessary. "That older vampire… she's raising an army, isn't she?"_

"_Not her." Kakashi said, not looking up. "She's not the one. Judging from the report I got, there's someone even higher up than her."_

"_Why do you think that?" Sasuke left the last roof and headed into the forest, fallowing the scent of the female vampire that he had first smelled on Hinata's clothes._

"_Asuma heard her say, very clearly, 'Damn, the Uchiha brat isn't here. Orochimaru-sama will not be happy,'." Kakashi sounded amused that Sasuke had expected some intelligent, complicated, analytical response._

_Sasuke just grunted his annoyance, but it showed as he sped up. "Let's just get rid of her. I swear, if I get groped by another horny vampire, I'm taking it out on Genma."_

"_You go right ahead." Kakashi replied drolly._

_The woods had thickened and thinned, and before Kakashi and Sasuke knew it, they had entered a completely different town. It was much smaller than Konoha and not nearly as modern._

_Kakashi slapped a hand over his nose even though he probably couldn't smell a thing through the cotton of his mask. "The scent of all the vampires here is suffocating." Sasuke grunted in reply. "And their fresh kills. I can also smell newborns."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Though older vampires like Kakashi were the most dangerous, newborns made up for it with sheer physical strength. A newborn could probably toss Sasuke through three solid rock walls if they wanted to. But, Sasuke was under weight…_

"_Let's just kick some ass, Kakashi. Unlike some people, I have qualms about showing up late."_

_Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "Qualms? I thought the new Sasuke Uchiha was pretty badass."_

"_Hn." Sasuke ignored Kakashi and forged ahead, his eyes turning red. _

_It was time to play._

_Sasuke and Kakashi got through the first couple groups of young vampires with only a few life-scaring groping attempts (all of which the two thwarted, though Kakashi had to keep Sasuke from murdering on particularly adventuress guy who went straight for the ass and pinched; hard._

_Needless to say, Itachi wasn't the only one capable of bringing out Sasuke's homicidal tendencies._

_Kakashi tensed the second he felt the strong, overpowering presence draw nearer. It had a disgusting sickly-sweet scent to it, like heavy, cloying perfume and rotting flesh mixed together. He felt Sasuke pause beside him in anticipation._

_Before the two vampires stood the biggest building in the entire town; it was dome-like but with a tall, needle-like spire rising from the very top. A long path wound up to it, trees growing closely together on either side. And, at the end of that path sat a beautiful traditional Japanese beauty in a crimson kimono._

_Her long, sleek dark hair was gathered back into the style of an apprentice geisha: the Split-Peach style. Her kimono was made of rich red brocade embroidered with gold thread, the sleeves long and impractically heavy. Her piercing black eyes were calm and serene though they held a wary edge to them as they studied Sasuke and Kakashi._

_Sasuke cringed. The power rolling off her was dark and sinister, nearly rivaling _that _person's power. But, Sasuke knew for some reason that this woman was not who she seemed. "It's a guise." Sasuke said quietly to Kakashi, his long white fingers toying with the button of his kunai holster. "The smell of rotting flesh… someone or something is wearing her body."_

_Kakashi nodded. "I don't think I'm looking forward to meeting her." Kakashi sauntered up the walkway. "But, oh well. She's alone, so we can probably take her. It's not like we have a choice in the matter, anyway."_

"…_You're being extra stupid today." Sasuke observed unnecessarily. "Is it because your still high off of your date with Iruka?"_

"_Yes, and it went perfectly." Kakashi said, the excitement in his voice belying the complete lack of interest in his droopy grey eye. "Come on, Princess. Let's take her out and get home."_

_For once, Sasuke let it slide._

_Orochimaru watched the two vampires approach. He could tell that they were both strong, and he couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Sasuke Uchiha… he'd been needing a new body for a while now, and Sasuke would be perfect. He'd seen the littlest Uchiha in action before, and it was quite the turn on._

Maybe I'll take a different body and play with him instead. _Orochimaru thought with a smirk. _He'd make the perfect little toy.

_But, before Orochimaru could drift off into a Sasuke-induced fantasy, the two were upon him. Sasuke stood there, hands in his pockets, as casual as you pleased. _He looks pretty damn hot in all that leather… Black's definitely his color. _Kakashi didn't look half bad either, though his outfit was bulkier and less… suggestive than Sasuke's skin-tight leather pants, combat boots, black muscle shirt, and leather vest._

_In a flash, Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared. Orochimaru matched their movements, crouching in a nearby tree, doing his best to mask his chakra _(4). _And, before he knew it, Kakashi was behind him._

"_You can mask your chakra, but not your scent." Orochimaru flashed away, landing on the ground below. He disappeared once more, sending a clone into the trees opposite of where he was crouched. His slanted yellow eyes watched carefully as Sasuke attacked, his movements fluid and deadly._

_Orochimaru's clone struck out with his leg, aiming for Sasuke's chest. The blow was blocked by a pale hand as Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's ankle in strong fingers and twisted, forcing the clone to follow the movement with the rest of his body. Sasuke leg came up in a horizontal sweep. His foot would've connected with Orochimaru's head, but the clone saw it coming and jerked himself out of Sasuke's grasp._

_Sasuke quickly pulled out shuriken, sending the sharp stars toward Orochimaru's clone. The slender man disguised as a woman dodged easily, not allowing his kimono to cripple his movement, but suddenly the shuriken wound back towards him, nearly invisible wires glinting in the moonlight. Orochimaru jumped up into the air out of the way of the shuriken only to find fire hurling at him._

_The battle continued, a blur of offensive and defensive tactics, all executed perfectly on Sasuke's part. Orochimaru found himself actually having to use actual power to keep up._

"_Perfect." Orochimaru hissed, eyes glued to Sasuke._

"_What's perfect?" Orochimaru barely had any time to react as a dangerously sharp kunai was pressed to his throat. He felt his body morphing as he collapsed in upon himself, turning into a long, thin snake. He glanced behind him at Sasuke, the real Sasuke, who's eyes were narrowed in anger._

_And then, just like that, Orochimaru disappeared._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn. She got away."_

"_We wouldn't be able to beat her anyway, Sasuke. She has young, powerful vampires who are dying to rip us to shreds. For some reason, she wants you, and that's the only thing that's keeping us alive right now." Kakashi collected his shuriken. _

_Sasuke sighed heavily, dark eyes troubled. "Let's head back."_

* * *

Sasuke was shaken from his rather unpleasant stroll down Memory Lane when the door crashed upon and his eyes locked with those of pure crystalline blue. He could smell the irresistible scent of the newcomer's blood, sweet and pure, and it took every ounce of his self control to stop himself from turning into a bloodthirsty vampire in public.

Who had incited this reaction in Sasuke Uchiha?

None other than Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto swore under his breath. "Fuck, damn, shit, fuck, damn, shit…"

Now, why was our dear hero cussing like there was no tomorrow? Quite simple: he was twenty minutes late to his first class and irrevocably lost. He finally managed to flag down a hall monitor who showed him to his classroom with much waving of hands and mutterings of "damn freshmen, making my life harder" even though Naruto was no freshman, just short for his age, thank you very much.

So, it was a flushed and harried Naruto that burst into Advanced English (why was he taking that class again? He sucked at foreign languages.). And, the second Naruto rushed into class, his eyes locked with the eyes of the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Sasuke Uchiha, to be exact.

* * *

(1) Pistols made by Genma and Raidou with a made up name of randomly selected letters and numbers. They can be used with one in each hand because that's just more intense. XD

(2) Another gun designed by Genma and Raidou, but a rifle this time.

(3) The Anbu symbol, of course, because it's pretty badass. XD

(4) Yes, they do use chakra, mostly because I'm too lazy to make up fight scenes where they don't do crazy stuff.

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter was sadly sasunaru-less, but I promise that the next chapter will actually have some of the sasunaru we all love and crave. The whole binding dark spirits thingy was made up on the fly, so I honestly hope it doesn't suck too badly. Sorry that Naruto was only in a tiny part of the chapter and that a quarter of the chapter was A/N. But, well, I attempted an action scene. It probably failed, but at least good _old_ Sasuke and Naruto have met.

…I'll stop trying to be funny.

Anyways, review?

Please?

-grabs Kakashi and forces him to use his infamous puppy eyes-

Well, if Sasuke cracked, then you will two, right? –looks hopeful-

Thanks for reading, and I hope it met your expectations (A.K.A, I hope you lowered your probably-not-high-to-begin-with expectations).


	3. The Truth

Title: Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki (Blood, Revenge, and Love)

Summary: Blood and revenge had been the only addictions high school junior Sasuke Uchiha had, but it seemed that the teenage vampire had discovered another even more serious addiction in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. (Sasunaru) (AU) (Title: Blood, Revenge, and Love)

A/N: Well, hello there! Guess where I am? No, I am not being verbally reprimanded for freaking out little kids at the library while on a review-induced high. I am at home with my newly-fixed laptop scaring the crap out of my parents.

Now, I have finally decided to give this story some actual plot! Yes, this is where it all becomes clear, and this is where we get some actual sasunaru! -throws handfuls of confetti into the air- Isn't it so exciting?

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers and all the fellow sasunaru freaks who (eagerly?) await my not-so-fabulous updates.

Also, I'd like to congratulate _icyhiei _for figuring out a good chunk of the upcoming plot. I hope it wasn't too obvious…

Disclaimer: …Do I look like Kishimoto Masashi to you? I should hope not.

Key:

_Thoughts_

* * *

Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki

Chapter Two

The Truth

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sighed heavily as he flopped down onto the couch, blue eyes lazily following his erratically pacing guardian. "Chill, Iruka. He's just coming over for dinner." Naruto said soothingly though he himself was highly irritable. Naruto had been determined to catch the dark-haired God's eyes all day, but it was as if the dark-eyed Adonis was pointedly ignoring him. Every time he approached the other teen, who's name he learned was Sasuke Uchiha, the other boy would seemingly disappear into thin air.

Naruto was certain that he wasn't gay. He was just naturally intrigued by the other boy. He had seen, in that brief moment when their eyes had met, a loneliness and coldness that he wanted to alleviate. Sasuke Uchiha had beautiful eyes, equal to Naruto's famously blue orbs in intrigue. His eyes, which at first glance seemed black, turned out to be a deep, heartbreakingly beautiful sapphire, mysterious as the night sky.

Naruto pulled himself up to look at Iruka who was pacing back and forth, tearing his hair out. The slender man was distraught over what to make for dinner. "Do you think they'll want Japanese food? I mean, they are in America now, but they're originally from Japan so…"

"Iruka, if this Kakashi guy really likes you, he won't give a flying fuck as to what you cook." Naruto said, peeling himself off the leather couch.

"Naruto!" Iruka gasped, scandalized at the blonde's language.

"And, if it makes you feel any better, I'll cook." The blonde continued oblivious of his guardian's interruption.

"Oh, Naruto, will you?" Iruka asked hopefully, his chocolate-colored eyes glowing with hope.

"Yes, so you can stop looking at me like that. Your making me want to swear off all things cute." Naruto walked briskly to the neat kitchen, fastening a pristine white apron around his waist. "You clean, I cook. This place will be prefect for your boyfriend." Naruto couldn't help but smile dotingly at the childish happiness that lit up Iruka's scarred face. _Oddly enough, sometimes I feel like the uncle who has a dangerously soft spot for his childish nephew._

By the time seven o'clock rolled around, Naruto had managed to churn out a four-star meal: a steaming platter of yakisoba, a bowl of perfectly golden brown tempura (shrimp, eggplant, yam, onion, and many others), chicken with unagi sauce, miso soup, chilled mushroom salad and soba, and store-bought green tea ice cream. The teriyaki chicken Iruka had been making earlier had been rejected as well as the store-bought California rolls.

Naruto glanced at his watch and panicked quite spectacularly. He had five minutes to become presentable enough for dinner. Naruto streaked up the stairs, threw off the apron, and wriggled into jeans (loose, but not baggy), a plain leather belt wrapped around his hips, and a vibrant orange and white striped polo from Abercrombie and Fitch. If it had been anyone else coming, he wouldn't have bothered to wear something flattering, but, _Sasuke _was coming.

Naruto had to tell himself multiple times that pimping before seeing a classmate was perfectly normal.

Naruto bounded down the stairs to find Iruka dressed in the perfect mixture of mature and worldly and utterly adorable. Jeans that were just tight enough to compliment his butt and a brown turtleneck over a white dress shirt.

And then, the second Naruto scrambled down the stairs, the doorbell rang.

Naruto and Iruka exchanged frightened glances. _Who should answer the door? _The message passed effortlessly between them. Naruto waved his arms about and gestured wildly at Iruka and then at the door while Iruka blushed and shook his head, motioning with his eyes for Naruto to answer the door. Finally, Naruto shoved Iruka at the door, giving the older man no choice in the matter.

A silver-haired man walked through the door, dressed in a simple but flattering black polo and light wash jeans under a long wool coat. A grey scarf was wrapped around the bottom portion of his face and, just like Sasuke, he exuded alpha male and sex appeal.

Naruto was strangely disappointed to find Sasuke absent, not that he cared or anything.

"Kakashi," Iruka greeted, smiling as he reached for the other man's jacket. The fair-haired man smiled as he tugged off his smoky charcoal scarf revealing a handsome, chiseled face.

"Yo." He replied smoothly, pulling off his shoes. "Sasuke had something to take care off. He'll be around soon." The silver-haired man turned his dark stormy-grey gaze on Naruto. "And you must be Iruka's son. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi seemed to study Naruto carefully, thoughtfully.

Naruto grinned and shook the offered hand, glad that Kakashi hadn't added adopted to his title because Naruto liked to think of Iruka as his real father. His biological parents meant nothing to him, not when he had Iruka. "Nice to meet you too, Kakashi." Naruto led the older men into the dining room where the authentic (or as authentic as Naruto could manage) Japanese meal was laid out.

"It looks great." Kakashi said with an easy going smile. "You made it, right, Naruto?"

Said blonde blinked in surprise. "How did you know?" ...He hadn't forgotten to take off his apron, had he?

Kakashi flashed Iruka a dimpled smile. "My 'Ruka can't cook to save his life." Kakashi laughed. Iruka blushed deeply. "I find it cute, though." Kakashi laughed and Iruka blushed even further. Naruto rolled his eyes. He had no problem with Iruka's sexuality, he just wasn't exactly comfortable watching his dad flirt.

"Should wait for Sasuke?" Iruka asked. Anything to change the subject, after all. Iruka had always been touchy about not being able to cook well. There was a reason why they had to have two boxes devoted to cook books when they moved into their apartment.

Kakashi blinked. "Hm… I'll call him." Kakashi took out his phone which looked like a sleek space age Blackberry. Suddenly, in his palm, it began beeping. "Or, he'll call me." Kakashi said with another of his enigmatic smiles. "Moshi moshi? (1)" Kakashi turned the phone on speaker.

"I'm done with my rounds." A smooth, velvety voice filled the room. In the background, Naruto could hear the rush of the wind and the sound of traffic. "I'm sending Genma to take care of Sector 3. Asuma is taking care of 2 and Raidou is handling 1. All sectors are quiet tonight. It's probably because of yesterday. I have a feeling that woman was leading them and now that she's cleared out, so have her followers. Should I change? I'm not exactly presentable."

"Yeah. And, I think you should know that I'm on speaker. And that both Iruka and Naruto understand Japanese." Kakashi said with a jovial smile.

"Kuso (2). You should've told me…" The person on the other end, Sasuke, Naruto presumed, didn't sound too happy.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, princess. We're going to tell them anyway, and Iruka already knows about us." Naruto was growing more and more confused with every word. Hunting? Sectors? Rounds? What woman? Leading who? Knew about what?

"Hn."

"Aw, and I though you were getting more talkative."

"Urusei, baka yaseppochi (3)."

"Hai, hai (4)." Kakashi waved his hand in the air distractedly, something he was in a habit of doing. "Just get dressed, preferably something casually dressy, like slacks and a black polo."

"…That better not be what you're wearing." Sasuke sounded slightly disgruntled and annoyed.

"Na, I'm wearing your jeans. And don't you dare wear what you wore to school today, because Genma threatened to pick us up, and, well, I'm pretty sure not even you can deal with a horny Genma." Naruto was a little surprised. Those two shared clothes? They sounded pretty close.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, you don't sound too happy. What's wrong? Genma cop a feel again?" Who was this Genma, anyway?

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled, but it was followed by a sound slap and a softly grumbled "hentai (5)".

"Kakashi!" A loud, exuberant voice piped up. "How's your dinner date going?"

"Genma, give me back the phone." Sasuke sounded royally pissed.

"Aw, c'mon. You know that if I don't make Kakashi promise to give me all the juicy details now, I won't get to find out how the sex was."

"Genma!" Sasuke snapped angrily, his voice somehow managing to retain its steely coldness. "Kakashi's on speaker!" Naruto glanced to Iruka who was blushing deeply. _So that's why he was so bouncy when he came home and even took me out for dinner for a change. Ew… I could've lived without that. Because, well, just.. ew._

"Whoops. Sorry." Genma didn't sound apologetic. He actually sounded like he was gloating. Naruto could here a soft growl and tussling on the other end accompanied by a yelp of pain and soft searing.

"Ha, you got beat by Sasuke again, Genma." Kakashi said sounding proud of his half brother and more than a little gloating.

"Aw, shut it. I only let him win because he said he'd keep it on speaker." The man's voice _screamed _pout.

"And I only said that because you need to go and do your job." Sasuke said, snapping his fingers. "Go, boy."

"I'll be your bitch any time, Sasuke." Genma smirked which earned him something that sounded like a rather painful kick. "Fine." He grumbled. "See ya."

"He's gone." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

"Well, go get dressed and pop on over. We'll be waiting." Kakashi said.

"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked shortly.

"Hey, you're the one who called." Kakashi didn't sound hurt, though.

"Hn. I'm hanging up."

And, just like that, one of the stranger conversations Naruto had been privy to ended.

* * *

Sasuke gave himself and analytical one-over in the mirror: sleek black and white Converses, dark wash jeans, a beaten leather belt, a white polo, and a navy colored v-neck sweater. A bit preppy for his tastes, but he thought that he might as well make a good impression on Umino and Uzumaki.

His eyes narrowed a little at the though of Naruto. He had the sweetest smelling blood Sasuke had ever encountered. Personally, Sasuke was shocked that Konoha was so quiet. His blood could be smelled from miles away. And he was very handsome, well built and oceanic eyes and tousled blonde hair. Good looks was a plus for anyone.

But, within Naruto was something that was the true cause for the sweetness of his blood: the kyuubi; the nine-tailed fox. It was the last of its kind; all the others had been sealed away into the underworld. If a vampire was to drink the blood of a demon, they would become unstoppable. That was the real reason for coming to Konoha: to protect Naruto from Akatsuki.

Sasuke fingers curled into fists at the mere thought of that hated association. _I won't let you have him, Itachi. Even if I have to die for it, I will get my revenge._

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if they would need back up. The infamous Sannin lived in Konoha: Tsunade and Jiraiya Sannin. But, they had refused to act as anything but backup. Of course, Kakashi had old friends he could call upon for help, but against a force like Akatsuki…

It was all very worrying.

Iruka had done a good job of running from Akatsuki and keeping the truth from Naruto. But, there was a time when running was no longer an option, and that time had come.

* * *

"…so, Sasuke will be acting as your body guard and will be joined by Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga when they… recover and have time to… train." Kakashi said looking at Naruto sagely.

Honestly, Naruto could hardly believe a word Kakashi had said that past half hour. Kakashi had explain everything, yet it was all so unbelievable… Supposedly, Naruto's biological father, Minato Namikaze, was a very old and powerful vampire who was respected by all be fell from grace when he fell in love with a human, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. And, even less believable than that, Naruto himself was a half-vampire with a demon fox sealed within him, destined to turn into a full-fledged vampire himself on the day of his eighteenth birthday, in less then two years... It was impossible, yet… the way Kakashi said it all, the way Sasuke's cold dark-eyed stare bore into him with a gravity Naruto couldn't even begin to understand… Could it really be true?

Sasuke seemed to understand the look of disbelief in Naruto's blue eyes instantly. "It's true, usuratonkachi." Naruto felt his heart rate increase as he stared into those fathomless inky pools. Naruto tore his eyes away.

"But how? Why?" Naruto asked brokenly. It was impossible. No one would willingly seal a demon, a monster, into the body of a day-old chile, their own son no less!

"We don't know why. All I know is that your father was a good man and he must have had his reasons for sealing that demon inside you." Kakashi looked so serious that Naruto felt real fear creep across him. It really wasn't a joke. No one was that good of an actor. "Naruto, you are in danger. That's why I'm having Sasuke take care of you. You two share the same schedules. Stay with him, Naruto. It's for your own good."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't look too happy with the way things were going, and Naruto felt a slight, strange pang. Why did he care that Sasuke didn't like him? Why was he obsessing over Sasuke's sudden change of style? Why was he obsessed with Sasuke himself?

"And, Naruto?" Kakashi's eyes were dark and foreboding and Naruto felt himself shaking a little in fear. "You'll need to train with us. You'll need to know how to fight off a vampire."

Naruto's day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Naruto was woken up by the screech of his alarm clock. A tan hand fumbled above his blanket before finally finding the button. "Damn clock." Naruto grumbled before untangling himself from his blanket. Naruto sighed heavily as he studied himself in the mirror. He looked tired and worn out, the product of a long night of worry and questions. Kakashi's and Sasuke's explanations had been less than satisfactory.

"When teme gets here, I'm making him explain my training." Naruto promised himself as he pulled on various articles of clothing. Naruto couldn't help but wonder… what would Sasuke wear? He wouldn't have an excuse to not wear a uniform, and the teachers had threatened to suspend him if he didn't start following the rules.

Personally, Naruto thought it was pretty cool how Sasuke didn't seem to give a damn.

Naruto managed to stumble down the stairs and make himself some cereal but all he managed to do as prod at the now-soggy cornflakes and count down the seconds until he got to see Sasuke again. The raven has said he'd be by at seven…

Naruto shook his head violently in an effort to get his head out of the clouds. _I'm acting like a lovesick school girl. I don't even know this guy. _Naruto let out a growl of frustration. So what if Sasuke had managed to capture the hearts of the student body with his good looks? Naruto sure as hell wasn't falling for that creep. He was a vampire! _I'm not even gay, _Naruto told himself calmingly. _There's no way Sasuke's going to turn me into a fruit. Nope. None. Nada._

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud horn. "Teme…" Naruto growled to himself. Didn't Sasuke have any consideration? It was seven in the morning. The irate blonde grabbed his bag and bolted out the door waving to a half-asleep Iruka as he made his way down the stairs.

Sasuke was waiting outside, his stylish silver Nissan pulled up to the curb, the window rolled down. The brunette was dressed in the school uniform, but he had added a showy leather collar clasped around his pale throat and he looked disturbingly hot, small silver earrings adorning his ears. His dark eyes were rimmed with kohl like yesterday and his hair was gelled into its usual style. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke's hair naturally stuck up in the back or not.

The loud, abrasive horn sounded again, urging Naruto to hurry up. Just to spite the other boy, Naruto walked even slower as he adjusted his navy tie. Naruto lazily walked to the passenger side door and made of show of stooping down to examine himself in the mirrored windows, tousling his movie star blonde hair to perfection before getting in with a smirk.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said emotionlessly, turning cool black eyes to Naruto. The blonde returned Sasuke's analytical once-over, discovering yesterday's studded belt and Converses had been added along with leather bracelets that matched his collar. Somehow, Sasuke managed to make a uniform that looked like it had been stolen from some Shojo manga look badass. Naruto looked like the perfect, good-doing prince.

"Whatever, just drive." Naruto said, proud that he sounded normal even though he was _that _close to salivating over the V of bare skin revealed by Sasuke's open shirt. His jacket was buttoned up, but the dress shirt underneath wasn't and he had left the tie behind. Naruto had worn everything like he was supposed to and managed not to look dorky doing it, a fact that made the rambunctious blonde quiet proud.

Sasuke "hn"ed and drove like a maniac to school. It took all of Naruto willpower and pride to keep from screaming like a little girl. The second the car came to a stop, Naruto flung himself out the door and nearly kissed the ground in his relief.

"I am never driving with you again." He gasped out, pulling himself up to meet Sasuke's amused and triumphant eyes.

"Sorry, dobe, but I'm the one who's supposed to pick you up." Sasuke seemed to be enjoying Naruto's terror far too much.

"Then I'm driving." Naruto said with finality.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you drive my car, usuratonkachi."

"C'mon. There's no way I'm a worse driver than you!" Naruto whined, pouting a pout that put puppies to shame. Sasuke didn't look the least but effected.

"Nope. Not happening." The raven's steely gaze and icy voice brooked no argument.

"Please?" Naruto smiled hopefully.

"No. Now let's just get to class." Sasuke turned and stalked off. The blonde's pout only grew.

"Fine, but this isn't over." The younger boy called, quickly running to catch up to the raven's smooth, ground-eating strides.

"Hn." Sasuke sped up even further, eager to get to class before anyone else so he could escape his fangirls.

"Hey, teme, what is training anyway?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked through the doors of Konoha High, they're feet pattering against the polished tile floor.

"You'll find out."

"Very descriptive." Naruto said dryly. "But, even you can do better than that. What'll we learn?"

"Stuff." Sasuke obviously wasn't in a talkative mood, not that he ever was.

"C'mon. Just one little hint." Wheedling and whining would have to bear fruit eventually, right?

"No, dobe, not at school." The raven said flatly.

"Oh, come on! No one's here yet, and we have first period with Kakashi-sensei. You know he doesn't show up until class is half over, so no one but us will even bother to come."

"No."

"Later?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

"So, after school?"

"No, soccer tryouts."

"You play soccer?" Naruto certainly hadn't known that. The stoic Uchiha nodded, pushing open the door to room 32B.

"That's cool. So do I. Hey, maybe I'll try out too! You just show up, right." Naruto snagged the seat in the last row beside Sasuke.

"Yeah, but there's no chance a dunce like you can make the team. Konoha's soccer team is supposed to be the best in the region." Sasuke smirked, knowing that Naruto would get riled up over Sasuke's assumption that Naruto couldn't play soccer. _So predictable… _He mused. _It's kind of cute, actually. _The second that though crossed his mind, the raven's smirk dropped. _What the hell? Where did that thought come from?_

"Hey, are you saying I can't play? You haven't even seen me play before. I can definitely make it!" Naruto's baby blue eyes burned with determination.

The Uchiha's smirk made a return. He turned sly midnight eyes on the angry blonde, his almost-smile wider and almost cruel. "Make water boy, you mean?"

"What? Hell no!" Naruto looked scandalized by the very notion. "I'll become Konoha's star forward, you just wait and see!"

"Forward? Funny, that's the position I play."

"Well, get ready to be kicked off your high horse, then, because Naruto Uzumaki is going to lead the Shinobi (6) to Nationals!" Naruto stood up, raising his fist jubilantly in the air. _I'll show teme!_

"We'll see about that." Sasuke snorted, unimpressed. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He was beginning to like Sasuke more and more.

* * *

(1) Hello on the telephone.

(2) Um, the rough equivalent of damn, I think. Oh, I do love the Japanese and their strange swears.

(3) Something along the lines of "Shut up, stupid/idiotic scarecrow."

(4) Yeah, yeah. Basically, Kakashi's brushing Sasuke off.

(5) Pervert, A.K.A Genma. XD

(6) The soccer team. Yes, I know, so creative, but whatever. Do I sense rivalry coming up between our two favorite bishonen?

* * *

A/N: I can probably only squeeze in one more update before I leave for… -drum roll- Alaska! For vacation, not permanently. I won't be able to write because I can't very well write yaoi with my homophobe friends of the family breathing down my neck 24/7. And, after that, school will be starting up, so updates will be getting even slower. But, I will update, so please don't give up on me.

Gah, this chapter turned out horrible and boring! But, there will be fluff to come!

And now, for your amusement, I will indulge in a quick rant. So, the other day, blithely ignoring all warnings, I found out what a (yaoi) lemon is. Needless to say, I am scarred for life and hating myself for being an idiot and not understanding the warning that clearly said "Warning: Lemon Ahead!". And, even sadder than that, I think I'm addicted to lemons… -hides head in shame-

Now, I have a few questions: what exactly _is _a lemon (definition) and what's a lime. I mean, FFN has its own language: AU, OC, OOC, lemon, lime, lmao, rofl… I really need a FFN/Anime-Nerd-nese to English dictionary.

So please, leave a review so that I will no longer blindly stumble across things I'd rather not see.

And, I gave you some sasunaru, finally, so PLEASE reward me with a review? –looks upwards hopefully, clasping a Sasuke plushie to her chest-

Thanks for reading and… review!!


	4. Rivalry

Title: Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki (Blood, Revenge, and Love)

Summary: Blood and revenge had been the only addictions high school junior Sasuke Uchiha had, but it seemed that the teenage vampire had discovered another even more serious addiction in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. (Sasunaru) (AU) (Title: Blood, Revenge, and Love)

A/N: Hi there! Yes, it's me, again. I haven't magically disappeared, so no worries, I've come with another update! (…sorry for the epic wait…) And will there be actual SasuNaruSasu? Well, sort of. No mush and fluff yet, though. All in good time, my impatient friends. XD

Anyways, while I run from my angry readers for putting off the SasuNaruSasu goodness, I present to you…

Shameless Advertising: Once you finish this chappie, hurry on over to my profile and read my newest possibly multi-chaptered fic, Synchronized, along with all it's companion fics. See? I did have a reason for this less-than-satisfactory chapter! I was writing NaruSasu fluff elsewhere!

And now, something you won't think is annoying (maybe?): Do you have a story idea or plot bunny you want to see written by someone other than yourself? If it's sasunaru, then I'm your girl. Just PM me or leave a review with the idea and/or prompt, and I may or may not write it up, depending on whether or not I like it or not, but I probably will anyway.

Disclaimer: Konnichiwa, minna! Watashi wa Atomic Jello desu (try to figure this much Japanese out on your own! If you do, I have Sasuke-shaped cookies waiting)! Wo bu jiao Kishimoto Masashi. (Chinese this time. A Naruto-themed cupcake, anyone?) Wo fei chang xi huan SasuNaru, ke shi Naruto bu shi wo de. (I'll be nice and translate this: I love Sasunaru A LOT, but Naruto isn't mine.)

Beta: The amazing MikoGoddess who I don't deserve at all. I can't thank her enough for picking up my slack.

Key:

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

"_Speaking a foreign language (Japanese)"_

First POV: Sasuke

* * *

Ketsueki, Fukushuu, to Daisuki

Chapter Three

Rivalry

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki didn't really know what he was doing in Easy Everyday Phrases in Multiple Foreign Languages. It sounded like some sort of do-it-yourself book that taught dysfunctional families foreign languages in the hopes that it would bring then closer together. But, EEPMFL was a class, and he was close to failing even though it was only his second day.

The reason? Sasuke Uchiha, of course. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the other boy, darkly handsome and strangely beautiful as he sat two desks down, looking lazily attentive, his elbows braced against the table, fingers forming a steeple as he rested his lips against his folded hands, eyes hooded.

"Now, repeat after me," their professor, Sarutobi-sensei, said, looking like he'd much rather be smoking in the parking lot then teaching a bunch of uninterested teenagers how to say simple phrases. "Ohayo gozaimasu. Good Morning."

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_. Good Morning," the class echoed just as dully. _Geez… not even out teacher wants to be here. I though this was some elite prep school. _Naruto's eyes were once again drawn to Sasuke. His voice was the loudest, the rather awkward Japanese syllables rolling smoothly off his tongue, velvety and oddly… sexy. _Dear God! What am I doing, thinking these things in class! _Naruto mentally bashed his head against a concrete wall. He would've done it literally it he hadn't been loathe to die a sixteen-year-old virgin with far too many unanswered questions.

"_Konnichiwa_. Hello." Asuma was _picking at his nails_. Wasn't he supposed to be setting an example? He was just slouching against the white board that remained pristine and un-written-upon, picking at his cigarette-stained fingers, dreaming nicotine-addiction-induced dreams. Naruto robotically opened his mouth and duplicated the sounds, his mind racing around in circles, attempting to concentrate on anything but Sasuke.

"_Ii otenki desu ne_. It's fine weather today." Asuma had graduated to fiddling with his admittedly cool-looking leather jacket which he had obviously smuggled in because the school accepted no less than impeccably pressed suits to be worn by its employees. Asuma looked rather strange and out of place in a white dress shirt that was rumpled and coffee stained, his leather jacket, a boring navy tie, beaten-up loafers that looked like they'd seen better days _before _they'd been put through a food processor on puree, and ill-fitting grey slacks that looked like they'd been dragged out of an old chest and freed from a pile of moth balls. They weren't even creased. Oh, the horror!

Naruto withheld a snigger. Asuma-sensei was one of his favorite teachers precisely because of his rumpled and lazy exterior. He was all the good things about Kakashi without the bad. "_Ii otenki desu ne_. It's fine weather today." He repeated obediently, continuing his study of Asuma. Anything to distract him from thoughts of Sasuke.

"_Kawaii inu desu ne_. That's a cute dog." Asuma was zipping and unzipping his jacket now. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how Asuma had managed to get a job at a school with standards as high as Konoha High School. Even though it was a public school, it had teachers worthy of college professor status.

_World renowned and all that shit, _Naruto reflected lazily as he opened his mouth to repeat the phrase and translation.

"_Sumimasen_. Excuse me; sorry." Asuma had shoved his big, rough hands into his pockets and was pacing across the room under the pretense of making sure everyone was participating, but Naruto had a feeling his foot was just falling asleep.

"_Sumimasen_. Excuse me; sorry," Naruto echoed dully, flicking lint off of his neat uniform.

Come to think of it, a lot of the new teachers didn't seem like Konoha High quality, not that he knew what that was since he was new too, but, still… Wasn't it kind of weird that Kakashi (he was in no way on par with the other teachers: the man rarely showed up before the half bell) and Sasuke arrived at the same time as the other strange, unprofessional teachers like Genma (a pervert who had already established a reputation for himself, somehow turning Calculus into the most perverted thing on Earth and beyond), Raidou (not too bad, but he didn't seem to know his subject, History) and Gai (the man was certifiably insane!)?

And that could only mean one thing: those people were the fellow vampires Kakashi had talked about.

Only habit kept Naruto from forgetting to say "_Chikaku no eki wa doko desuka_. Where is the nearest train station?" as Asuma passed by, checking to make sure his class hadn't become the undead overnight. His new revelation was mind boggling: he was being taught by a group of centuries-old vampires?

"_Chikaku no toire wa doko desuka_? Where is the nearest bathroom?" Asuma didn't _look _particularly vampire-like, but then again, none of the vampires did. They had unnaturally flawless white skin, yes, but that wasn't an enormous rarity. They were all unnaturally good-looking (to the possible exception of Gai, because there was no way those eyebrows were going to be considered attractive anytime soon) and moved with a strange grace…

"_Chikaku no koban wa doko desuka_? Where is the nearest police box?" Naruto couldn't help but look to Sasuke as he repeated the new phrase. The Uchiha looked dignified and the most vampire-like of the group: dark hair, ivory skin… But it was just so hard to believe that the beautiful teenager and laid-back teacher were _vampires._

"_Chikaku no koshudenwa wa doko desuka_? Where is the nearest public telephone?" Naruto let that one fly right over his head. How could he tell the vampires from the people? For all he knew, Iruka was a vampire, the lunch lady who gave him extra pudding every time he smiled and said, "Good morning, Pam," was a vampire, the nice old man at his favorite ramen stand was a vampire…

"_Chikaku no shokuji ga dekiru tokoro wa doko desuka_? Is there a place to dine nearby?" What if his whole life had been a lie? The people he thought were humans were all vampires, lying and tricking him, sucking the blood of humans come nightfall…

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Thank you very much." How did he tell who was who? How did he know what was a lie and what wasn't? Who was he?

"_Matane_. See you later." I'm_ a vampire..._ Naruto thought, and it was then that it truly sunk in. _I'm a blood-sucking beast… who the hell is Naruto Uzumaki? Who is the real me?_

_**You, kit, are Naruto Uzumaki. What more do you need?**_

There was a voice.

A voice in his head.

The voice of a demon.

It was all Naruto could do to keep himself from screaming.

* * *

I never much liked the rain. The rain means loneliness and despair and desolation and death…

When I went through a fit of juvenile, teenage rebellion around the time I turned thirty eight, I ran away to Seattle, the rainy city. It was after that issue that we - Kakashi, Genma, Raidou, Gai, Asuma and I - relocated to Europe. I told Kakashi that I was tired of blood pills and the occasional fresh kill (always animals, never a human) and I was tired of our way of life. I told him I hated the peace and wanted excitement (at the time, we had yet to begin hunting other, uncontrolled vampires), but I said it all in a way that was meant to wound.

Kakashi, of course, let me go. He knew I needed to figure it out on my own, and I did. It was unbelievably painful, preying on humans. I, of course, fed off of criminals. I told myself that, by killing off murderers and thieves, I was doing the city a service, but I couldn't get away from the fact that, even if the crime rates were going down, I was still taking human life. When the debt of all my crimes was too much, I went crawling back to Kakashi.

He took me back like the brother he never had.

That period of life was one of the worst. I didn't have the excuse of being newborn to cover for my wildness, nor could I say that I had any reason to be unhappy with life with my little family. I don't remember much of it, because I have a feeling Kakashi searched my memories and erased the particularly horrible ones, but I do remember the rain, and the blood, and the screams, and the rush of unbelievable, dizzying power I felt feeding off of human blood.

Now I know what makes Akatsuki strong.

Human blood.

* * *

The second the bell rang, Naruto bolted, snagging Sasuke's arm on his way out and dragging the taller boy out after him. "What the hell, dobe?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"There's a voice in my head, Sasuke!" Naruto practically shouted, shaking the other boy. "What the hell is up with that?"

"Something like that has a nice, simple name," Sasuke said calmly. "You're bat-shit insane," he finished with a smirk.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted angrily. "That's not funny. The voice, it isn't mine! It's the voice of a demon!"

"And why, pray tell, would you know what a demon sounds like?" Sasuke asked evenly, because it was impossible that the Kyuubi had come out already. That wasn't supposed to happen for another two years. That was why they had waited so long to come to Naruto's aid.

"TV, but that's beside the point. It isn't my voice!" Naruto shouted, on the brink of whining. Why wouldn't Sasuke just accept that something was wrong?

Suddenly, Sasuke's dark sapphire eyes turned serious. "It's impossible that the nine-tailed fox has awoken," he said, softly and quickly and intensely. "That's not supposed to happen until you reach manhood at eighteen."

"Yeah, but isn't this thing, like, thousands of years old?" Naruto asked. "In the old days, sixteen is when a boy becomes a man."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Damn it to hell and back… the dobe's got a point… _"Fine, let's just say that this really is the Kyuubi. We can't do anything right now. Kakashi's in the middle of casting a protective jutsu on our," Sasuke winced at the word. He hated the thought of rooming with the blonde dobe the second Kakashi finished preparations, "room. It'll have to wait until we get home after soccer tryouts. Well, that is if they don't get rained out." Sasuke glanced disdainfully out the window, taking in the dull grey sheets of water rolling down from the roiling grey storm clouds.

"You're kidding me, right?" Naruto asked. "You want me to stay put while this… _thing _is living in my brain, _talking _to me?"

"Yeah, just about," Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like there are any other options, usuratonkachi."

"Stop calling me that, damn it!"

"See?" Sasuke asked, making his way to the cafeteria, warding off his fangirls with a cold, hard glare. "If you have the energy to complain about rightfully given insults, you have the energy to make it through the rest of the school day."

"Your logic is screwed up," Naruto hissed angrily.

"But it works," Sasuke said with a shrug and a self-confident smirk.

"For you, maybe," Naruto muttered, but followed Sasuke into the lunch line anyway as girls swooned left and right. _Damn genetics… _Naruto thought bitterly, _why the hell does Sasuke-teme get all the girls?_

_**He's hot, that's why.**_

Naruto jumped in shock. Sasuke gave him a _'what the hell are you doing, idiot?' _look.

"That demon thing just _talked _to me," Naruto hissed, deciding that leaving out the part about said demon calling Sasuke hot would be the smart thing to do. This thing was, like, his conscience or inner self or something weird like that, right? Wait… did that mean his inner self thought Sasuke was hot? No, Naruto knew Sasuke was hot, he just wasn't going to admit it to anyone else anytime soon.

Sasuke shrugged as if talking demons was an everyday occurrence, and Naruto wanted to slug him. "Just see if you can make it through the rest of the day, dobe," Sasuke said in a disinterested tone, making his way over to a corner table with his lunch. "Kakashi'll figure it out."

No one would've been able to guess that Inner Sasuke was screaming "Armageddon!" at the top of his lungs even though Outter Sasuke was perfectly calm and impassive, but such is the Uchiha Way.

* * *

Naruto struggled to keep from pouting as he stared out the window, watching the rain fall in truckloads. _Damn… I was looking forward to showing up teme… _Naruto sighed and looked to Sasuke, maneuvering the roads with practiced ease even though the speedometer's neon orange arrow was inching it's way over 120 mph.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, a mixture of fear and adrenaline at their speed whirring though him. "Slow down, Sasuke!"

"We're fine," Sasuke said with a shrug, taking a sharp, recklessly fast left that had Naruto gasping for breath as he was strangled by his seatbelt.

"No we're not!" Naruto screamed, wanting to shake the reckless brunette behind the wheel. "When we become a Nissan pretzel around a street lamp, you can probably walk away, but what the hell will I do?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Vampires aren't super heroes, dobe. We're not indestructible."

"Are you saying that you'd actually get hurt in a high-speed car crash?" Naruto asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Don't find answers where there are none, Usuratonkachi. I'd be fine, but that doesn't mean I'm impossible to kill," Sasuke said, infuriatingly smug, and Naruto could practically _hear _Sasuke's smirk.

"Jeez, can you read minds too?" The blonde demanded, attempting to stare the brunette down, which was pretty hard, considering Sasuke was (thankfully) keeping his eyes on the road.

Sasuke smirked, turning to face Naruto ("Watch where the hell you're going, Sasuke!). "Maybe," he said, enjoying Naruto's indignant expression.

"That's not an answer, bastard!" Naruto cried, forcefully grabbing Sasuke's chin and directing his line of sight towards the water-logged road.

"Well, you'll just have to find out, now won't you?" Sasuke said, pulling into a long, winding drive after a series of back roads.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, looking around. The long driveway was flanked by tall, imposing trees, the rain letting up as the dense foliage kept out the water. The entire drive felt cold and imposing in the dank half-light.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a home, since home is where the heart is, after all, and mine seems to be missing in action," Sasuke said with an almost scornful twist of his lips. "But, this is the house I share with Kakashi, Genma, Raidou, Gai and Asuma."

"Ha, so I was right!" He shouted triumphantly. "They _are _vampires!"

"…Thanks for sharing, dobe," Sasuke drawled dryly, pulling up to an equally imposing house. It was built with dark grey stone bricks and was probably as close as Naruto was ever going to get to a medieval castle in Konoha. It looked to be around three stories high and was surrounded by a meticulously kept lawn and, to Naruto's disappointment, there was no alligator-infested moat in sight. Sasuke drove into what looked like an eight-car garage, parked his sleek sports car, and got out. Naruto glowered for a few moments, muttering about bad manners and rude bastards, before following Sasuke into the mansion.

Through the front doors was a rich, plush red carpet that felt three feet deep. Naruto wanted to kick off his shoes and sink into it, but that would be bad manners, and, of course, Naruto prided himself in being polite, unlike _someone_. The carpet split into two, leading up a double staircase that circled around to meet and become one staircase once again halfway up to the second floor. The entrance hall could be viewed from the second floor since it was open for viewing, a railing the only thing keeping the second floor separate from the entrance hall. It was light and airy, sunlight streaming in through the enormous windows.

"Whoa, this is one fancy house," Naruto commented, stroking the polished wood banister as they walked up the stairs.

Sasuke smirked superiorly. "You've seen nothing yet, usuratonkachi." Sasuke wandered down a long, sun-washed corridor as he called out Kakashi's name.

A thump and a muffled oath sounded from a room three doors down. "Damn it… I have to re-draw that rune now."

Sasuke sighed, cracking open the door. "What did you do?" He demanded, sounding weary and resigned, as if used to Kakashi's clumsiness.

"…I sat on it." Kakashi said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Before or after you cast the spell?" Sasuke didn't look surprised at all.

"After…" He mumbled reluctantly.

The brunette sighed testily. "Let me do it," he grumbled, stooping down to scoop up a jar of sand, pinching some in his long white fingers before sprinkling it over the floorboards to form a strange design. Sasuke pulled out a dagger he, apparently, kept strapped to the inside of his belt, nicking his finger and letting the blood drip down. The rune glowed brilliantly for a split second before disappearing like it had never been there at all.

"That's so weird. What does drawing a symbol and dripping blood on it have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, stepping into the room.

"It's a protection spell, usuratonkachi. It only works with vampire blood, of course." Sasuke said, looking the room over dispassionately. It was plainly furnished with two twin beds on either side of the room. The room was blandly decorated with a blue and white theme, and looked tacky and boring. Sasuke wrinkled his nose. He hated such… ordinariness.

Since, of course, he and Naruto were both far from the norm.

"You will be sleeping here with Sasuke from now on, Naruto. Iruka will be coming over tonight with your belongings, since it is no longer safe for you to stay home without any protection," Kakashi informed the blonde boy. "Once the Kyuubi awakens within you, you'll be targeted by rogue vampires far and wide. The Organization should be sending us backup…"

"Organization?" Sasuke looked surprised.

"Yes, even the Organization has decided that Naruto's safety is a matter of the utmost importance," Kakashi nodded sagely.

"Would someone care to fill me in?" Naruto asked testily. He was met with two pairs ofdark, unreadable eyes.

"Get comfortable, dobe. This may take a while."

* * *

A/N: Oh… epic fail. That was horrible. Shorter than usual, too, I think. But, please, bear with me and review.


End file.
